


Professional Tease, Jack Pattillo

by starofthenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofthenight/pseuds/starofthenight





	Professional Tease, Jack Pattillo

As far as Jeremy was Concerned, he was sure he had been a good boy today, but Jack had other plans. 

Jeremy was positive that Jack hadn't noticed the snarky comments and remarks. He was assured that it was just a normal let's play with the boys, it was just regular banter back and forth between all of AH. 

But Jack had noticed, and he made sure that Jeremy wasn't escaping his punishment tonight. 

As soon as they got home, Jeremy expected that Jack wouldn't do anything. But as soon as they were through the door, Jeremy was against the wall being aggressively held by the bigger man. Jack couldn't wait any longer and begin to take Jeremy's clothes off.  
"You've been a bad boy today, Haven't you Jeremy?" Asked Jack, with a dark tone in his voice. As Jack pushed Jeremy up the wall.  
"I thought you didn't notice?" Jack took offense to this and said to Jeremy "Oh you just made this way more interesting". Before Jeremy could respond, Jack shut his mouth with a kiss. The more this went on, the more turned on Jack became. 

"Now, be a good boy and take your clothes off for me, and go to the bedroom and wait with that perfect ass" 

Jack saying this made Jeremy want Jack even more than he already did. Jeremy couldn't wait anymore to see what Jack had planned.  
After waiting for 2 agonizing minutes, Jeremy heard Jack enter and say "Now, be a good boy and stay right there". Jack approached Jeremy and spread his legs so the man could take control of Jeremy. Jeremy began to moan as Jack had put two fingers in his hole, and Jeremy couldn't deny how good it felt. Jeremy was more turned on then he had been in a long time. 

Jeremy let out an audible groan as Jack's took out his fingers "Oh this is just the beginning" Said Jack, as he got up to get the dildo hidden in his drawer. Jack ordered Jeremy to stay put. "Now spread your little ass for me" Jeremy obeyed, and Jack began to insert the dildo into his ass. "That's it, Jeremy, That's it". Jack began to slowly move it back and forth, Jeremy was insanely turned on and couldn't help but moan as Jack picked up the pace. Jeremy was anxious and just wanted Jack inside him, but Jack was a master at taunting Jeremy, and refused until Jeremy was aching for Jack to fuck him.

Jack slowly took the toy out of Jeremy's ass, and Jack knew Jeremy was close to coming. So Jack ordered Jeremy to turn over. Jack began to plant kisses all over Jeremy's body and slowly began to suck Jeremy's cock. 

"Oh god that feels so good" Said Jeremy, but Jack knew exactly how to deny Jeremy an orgasm, and Jack got up right before he was able to.

"You don't get to come until I tell you, you still haven't been rightfully punished quite yet". Jack obeyed Jeremy to turn over, "Tell me you want this cock" said Jack. 

"Oh god Jack please fuck me" said Jeremy who wanted Jack more than ever. "You got to tell me you want this cock, you gotta beg boy" Jack said to Jeremy. "Jesus Jack just fuck me please" retorted Jeremy. Jeremy was getting to anxious for Jack, which made Jack force Jeremy to stay still. 

"You think i'm gonna give you that satisfaction, I'm calling the shots here Jeremy, and you're just a little slut, Huh?". "If you really want this cock you gotta beg for it".

Jack telling Jeremy to obey him just turned him on so much. "God Jack please, I've been such a bad boy today and I need my punishment. God I'm such a little slut because I need to be punished by your cock. I want you to fuck me like a whore Jack, please"  
And at that, Jack couldn't resist Jeremy any longer.

As Jack released his grip, he began to slowly insert his cock inside Jeremy's ass. Jack began slowly fucking him, "Oh god Jack that feels so fucking good" said Jeremy while Jack was Fucking him. But Jack was just getting started, "Do you want to be fucked hard, huh Jeremy?". "Oh god yes Jack I need to pounded". As Jack began to pick up the pace, Jeremy came closer and closer to coming. "Oh my god Jack I'm about to come".  
Jack wasn't finished with Jeremy just yet, and pulled out just before Jeremy was about to come. "I'm not done with you yet,". Jack told Jeremy to lie on his back and spread his legs, which Jeremy diligently obeyed. The sight of Jeremy with his legs spread was so enticing to Jack, and he couldn't deny his perfect ass. 

"Are you ready Jeremy" asked Jack. "Oh god yes plea-". 

Before Jeremy could finish his sentence Jack was back inside him, and Jack, was finally giving Jeremy what he truly deserved. Jack was fucking Jeremy like he had never been fucked before. Jack was being so rough with Jeremy's ass, and he loved it so much as Jeremy began moaning his name over and over as he kept up the rough pace. Jack knew Jeremy was about to come, but Jack was in ecstasy as he was finally pounding his beautiful ass. "Oh god your ass feels so good" remarked Jack. 

Jack was anything but easy on Jeremy's ass.

Jeremy knew Jack was close as he increased his pace, and he was just aching for Jack to allow him to come. Jack was fucking Jeremy at a ruthless pace, which Jeremy had no idea that Jack was capable of. 

"Oh god Jeremy I'm about to come". Jeremy had never been fucked like this. "Oh god Jack please come, I'm so close" Jack finally came along with Jeremy with a ferocious finish. Jack pulled out and collapsed next to Jeremy as he was exhausted after the fucking he just gave. 

Jeremy got on top of Jack, as Jeremy began to slowly ride the exhausted man. "Oh god I love it when you fuck me like that" said Jeremy, as he finally began to approach the same amount of exhaustion as Jack.  
The sight of Jeremy riding Jack's cock was so beautiful, that Jack couldn't help but fuck Jeremy slowly as he began to reach exhaustion. 

When Jeremy had finally had enough, he collapsed next to Jack and just lay in ecstasy next to his lover. "Was the enough punishment for you Jeremy?' asked Jack. "Oh god that felt so good" said Jeremy. "Maybe I should be a bad boy more often".

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Said Jack quickly. As they both began to fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
